Emerald Eyes
by nyorotono
Summary: Gary and Ash have been friends their whole live and how now fallen in love but are quickly separated. Will their friendship survive such long separation? AshxGary Yaoi BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first F** **anfic so be nice! I hope you enjoy. It is pretty verbose, or too wordy if you will, but try to read it if you can. Yaoi BoyxBoy Don't like it don't read.**

Emerald Eyes

It was morning in Pallet Town. The sun shined brightly and the pidgeys chirped all in unison, sounding like a well-tuned orchestra. In Pallet Town there lived two boys. They were Ash and Gary. They had been friends since they were in diapers and were almost never separated from each other. Their friendship knew no bounds. They were so close that when they were forbidden to be with each other they found a way to meet up, much to the dismay of their guardians. Ash lived on the west side of town and Gary on the left, only five minutes from each other. They were both eleven (Gary was older by a week) and were loved by their families. Gary lived with his sister Daisy, a college student studying Pokemon Ethics. Ash lived with his mom, with whom he had a close relationship with. Since it was morning, it meant that soon one of the two boys would be heading over to each others house. The question is which one would be the first one to the others.

Gary's alarm went off around 8:30, which he thought was too early in the morning. Gary turned off the alarm and not a moment later he could hear the doorbell ring. He immediately jumped out of bed and rushed down to the front door where upon opening it he found his best friend Ash, who seemed to have been up for quite some time. Gary was in his pajamas, which consisted of black gyms shorts, and a plain purple t-shirt. Gary had light brown hair, with a a huge cowlick on the back of his head. He had beautiful green eyes that shimmered like emeralds. Gary was a little bit pale, but not exceedingly so. It gave him a lovely, glowing aura around him.

Ash was wearing his normal daily getup. He wore a black shirt, some blue denim jeans, and some red converse shoes. Ash had black hair, that was like that of a raven, and his eyes were a light brown, which were a similar shade to a cup of light coffee. Ash was tan – very tan. His skin shimmered in the light of the summer sun and gave a attractiveness to him. He looked like a bronze god. Ash was standing in front of the door and had a stance about him that made it seem as if he demanded to be invited into the house.

"Really Gary?" said Ash in a tone that made it seem as if he was joshing his best friend, "it's 8:30. Time to wake up." Ash still stood there in his sassy stance that he always liked to. His hips slanted and his arms crossed.

"Oh... uh... sorry... * **yawn*** come on in," yawned Gary motioning his friend in with his hand. Gary was a little bit annoyed with Ash's snide comments, but he also liked it. He came to appreciate them in the years he knew his best friend. Ash came into the house and Gary closed the door behind him. They walked into the kitchen where they would make themselves a bowl of cereal, pouring some delicious, imported Milktank milk into the bowls.

"Daisy is at college this morning – we're home alone for most of the day," stated Gary grabbing some spoons out of the drawer.

"Nice!" said Ash taking a spoon from his friend.

"Uh, I'm gonna change clothes before I eat. I'll be back in a moment," said Gary leaving the kitchen and heading up to him room. Ash starting eating his cereal, taking huge spoonfuls and shoveling them into his mouth where he noisily munched on them. Ash took a few more spoonfuls of cereal. He then stopped and wondered where his friend was. _What is taking Gary so long? w_ ondered Ash. He left the kitchen and walked up the stairs where his friend's room was. He silently crept into his friend's room looking for him. He scoped the room and saw that Gary was in the bathroom which was in the center left of the room, with the door left open. Gary was naked, his bare buttocks exposed and there for Ash to look at. Ash was very curious – he had only seen Gary's ass once before by accident at a swimming pool when they were eight. Ash giggled – he couldn't help it. Gary's ass cheeks were just so adorable.

Gary was in the bathroom, admiring himself in the mirror, flexing his muscles and giving himself quite a show (and secretly Ash too). Ash could see the reflection of Gary's penis as well. It was pretty big for an eleven year old - about three inches flaccid. There were a few pubes in his crotch area. He was circumcised as well, his red dickhead dangling beneath his balls, which hadn't quite yet dropped. Ash loved looking at Gary's cock. It gave him a weird feeling – one that he had not quite experienced before. Gary began scratching himself, first at his navel and then down to his crotch where he scratched his ballsack. He then itched his ass cheeks, spreading them apart and exposing his pink butthole. That got Ash aroused. He had a weird sensation in his crotch. Gary started dressing himself and pulled his little Pokeball briefs up. Ash also giggled at the briefs for he had graduated to boxers and never looked back. Ash thought he should start heading back downstairs to the kitchen to avoid being seen by Gary.

Gary walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Ash also done with his bowl of cereal. He was now wearing a tight white t-shirt with the logo of Mareep Fabrics on the front and some tan khaki shorts. He was now also wearing black ankle shorts and his luscious green eyes still shimmered in the sun. Ash stopped munching on his cereal for a moment to gaze at Gary – he was a little aroused seeing Gary's physique outlined by the shirt. It had just now dawned on him how beautiful his best friend was. Ash starred for too long and almost made things uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?" inquired Gary, blushing a little bit, a sudden shot of rose color shading his cheeks.

"Oh... nothing," said Ash also blushing. Gary sat back down at the table and he to also began munching on giant spoonfuls of cereal. They both finished their cereal and then went back up to Gary's room to hang out. Gary's room was painted a light green on the walls and white on the ceiling. It was carpet on the ground. There were various Pokemon plushies and figures scattered around the room. There were Squirtle bed sheets on Gary's bed. Ash had Charizard on his. There was a Nintendo Gamcube and a T.V. In Gary's room as well which is what the two boys spent most of their time playing on where they were at Gary's house. They began playing _Super Machamp Fighters: Melee Edition_ which was their game of choice to play, maybe beaten out by _Raichu Kart_. They played for several hours, both trying to best each other in the fighting competition that they had started.

They took a break from playing and since it was a hot summer's day, they decided that they should get some ice cream. They went down into the kitchen and scavenged through the freezer. Gary got a fudgesicle and Ash got a watermelon sherbet. They rushed back upstairs into the room where they turned off the Gamcube and began watching some T.V. They both began sucking on the ice cream that they got. Gary looked over at Ash and saw him slowly licking his watermelon sherbet, staining his lips and tongue. Gary felt strange in his crotch. He felt hot in the head and began to blush. Gary just realized in that moment how gorgeous Ash was. He began to desire him. Gary went back to his fudgesicle.

Ash looked over at Gary and saw him sucking on his fudgesicle erotically, moving it back and forth in his mouth and taking it out with saliva strands shining in the light. Ash began to blush again. He felt hot in his torso and head and felt the same strange feeling in his crotch from before. They both continued sucking on their popsicles, both of them exchanging glances at each other and desiring each other. They finished and threw their popsicle sticks in the trash. Gary wanted Ash, and Ash wanted Gary, they just didn't know it. Gary had an idea, but it would have to wait until later.

 **Three hours later...**

Three hours passed, the sun began to set, and it was around 6:00 P.M. Gary's plan would now go into motion. During that time Daisy came back from college to check on the two boys and then left again to go hang out with her friends. Ash's mom called to check in on him too. Ash would have to leave in an hour to go home and eat dinner. Gary now initiated his plan and began switching the channels.

"Hey! What are you doing?" interjected Ash, " you don't wanna watch _Bagon Force_?"

"I got something better to watch," stated Gary flipping through the channels. He was now going into channels previously uncharted by Ash – this was all new to him. Gary flipped a few more channels and finally stopped on one. Channel 327, titled: **Adlt**. The program that was airing was a show in which a man and a woman, madly in love with each other, were laying on a bed, at first having a heart-to-heart with each other.

"Why are we watching this?" asked Ash, just a little bit confused.

"Just shush," demanded Gary, " just watch." After a few more moments of talking the woman removed the sheets off the bed and then unzipped the man's pants, then his underwear and after that she took his cock into her her hands and began sucking it. Ash was amazed. He had never seen a dick that big before. The woman continued sucking, making erotic moaning sounds. Ash got a feeling in his pants. His penis began to grow. Gary's did as well.

"Are you're pants becoming like a tent?" asked Gary, his emerald eyes shining in the weak light of the setting sun.

"Ye – yeah..." said Ash looking at his cock which made a bulge in his pants.

"I discovered this last night – take off your pants if you want to feel really good," suggested Gary standing up to unzip his shorts. Ash did the same. They both stood up and removed their pants and shorts. Gary also took off his shirt and Ash followed. They both stood, looking at each other, both of them only in their underwear, Ash in his mature blue boxers, and Gary in his rather childish Pokeball briefs. They had bulges. Ash's cock head was sticking out of the hole in his boxers a little bit.

"Now take off your underwear," instructed Gary. Ash trusted him. They both removed their last article of clothing and stood naked with their cock, fully erected and hard as a rock. They had never thought that they looked so beautiful before. Gary was about five inches hard. His red cockhead was pulsating. Ash was circumcised like his friend. His cockhead was colored purple and pulsating like Gary's. Ash was four inches hard and had a few noticeable black pubic hairs sprouting out. The two best friends desired each other so much.

"Take your hand, and start stroking your dick. You'll soon get milk," said Gary taking his cock into his right hand and started stroking it.

"Milk?!" questioned Ash.

"Yeah," said Gary, "but trust me, you're gonna feel so good." Again, Ash trusted his friend and started stroking his cock with his right hand. The two boys began jerking off their cock, both of them moaning. Ash was close to his climax but Gary sensed it and threw his friend on the bed. He couldn't let Ash cum yet.

"Grugh. What was that for?" interrogated Ash, raising up his hand in a sassy fashion.

"Lay back and relax," said Gary taking Ash's cock into his hands.

"Gar - "

"Trust me," said Gary soothing his best friend. Ash looked into Gary's gorgeous eyes and trusted him, like he always did his whole life They wanted each other so much. They gave into their love. Ash laid back. Gary stroked Ash's dick for a few moments and then shoved it into his mouth, deepthroating all of him. Ash let out a loud moan of pleasure. Gary loved sucking Ash's cock, and enjoyed every moment of the pulsating member being in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the cockhead sending a sensational feeling throughout of all of Ash's body.

"Grgh," moaned Ash in pleasure, "... Gary..."

Gary stuck his tongue into Ash's slit, causing him to send out the loudest moan of pleasure yet. He rubbed Ash's navel as well.

"Grgh, Oh! Ga- Gary!" said Ash. Sensing his that Ash was once again close to his climax Gary stopped sucking Ash and wiped his mouth.

"Turn over and get on your knees," said Gary in a demanding voice. Ash loved the sound of his voice and did so gladly. Gary took a moment to admire Ash's ass. His cheeks were plump and round like a girl's and jiggled which thrilled Gary. He was ready to enter Ash. Gary instinctively spat on his dick, using the saliva as a lubricant. He split Ash's ass cheeks and teased Ash by only sticking his cockhead into Ash's tight asshole. Ash was ready for all of Gary's throbbing red-headed cock. Gary forced it all in. They both moaned.

"Ah!" moaned Ash who cried a little bit from the pain.

"You feel so good," moaned Gary.

"I love feeling you inside me," moaned Ash. Gary started thrusting back and forth, only slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. Ash started jerking his pulsating cock. They both moaned and groaned, feeling together somehow – even more together that they had been their whole lives. Faster and faster Gary thrusted, pounding Ash's tight pink asshole, both of them coming closer to their climax.

"Grgh, faster Gary, faster!" said Ash. Gary loved hearing Ash say this. It made him feel in power. _He's so adorable like this._ thought Gary

"Gruh," moaned Gary, madly in love with his friend, " you feel so good Ash. I'm coming closer to the feeling..."

"Grgh... so am I," groaned Ash loving every moment of pleasure he received.

Gary kept on thrusting and then he and Ash reached it. They both started to climax. Gary pulled out of Ash's ass and ejaculated all over Ash's back, and some squirts of cum reached his hair. Ash came on Gary's bed and even on the wall. They both collapsed after their powerful orgasms, both of them cuddling in each others arms. Gary's beautiful green eyes looked into Ash's coffee colored eyes and they knew that the both of them were madly in love. _His emerald eyes..._ thought Ash looking deep into Gary's eyes and being too distracted by them to finish his thought.

"Look at the mess we made," said Gary looking around the room.

"It proves how close we are as friends," stated Ash admiring Gary's physique.

"Yeah," said Gary noticeably blushing. Gary jumped off the bed and quickly grabbed some paper towels to clean up the mess, starting with Ash's back, which he started to massage and would've continued to if it wasn't for the fact that the doorbell rang and Ash's mom was at the door.

"My mom is here!" exclaimed Ash. The two boys quick cleaned up the room and put on their clothes back on. Ash quickly left the room and left Gary felt a little bit dejected. Ash quickly returned to the bedroom and gave Gary a long kiss on the lips. Ash's lips were soft and the scent of Ash made Gary horny.

"Like you," said Ash running out the room and then the house before Gary could give a response back to him.

Gary blushed.

 **Thanks for reading my first Fanfic. Let me know if you want more in this story line.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2. I added two original characters so I hope you enjoy them. I'll start working on chapter 3 once I get a review. Thanks for reading!**

"Grgh... oh Gary... it's so big and it feels so good inside me," moaned Ash gleefully. He was bouncing on Gary's cock, going up and down, pleasuring the five inch pulsating cock. Ash's cock was flopping around as he rode Gary's member, exciting Gary. The tan boy was moaning in pleasure, and the green-eyed boy he was riding on enjoyed seeing his childhood friend bouncing up and down his cock.

"Oh... grgh... Ash... I'm coming close!" exclaimed Gary as he massaged the black haired boy's inner thighs.

"Me too!" moaned Ash loudly. Faster and faster Ash rode his best friend's dick. Gary's rock hard cock made squishing sounds as it entered and exited Ash's tight pink asshole. They both came closer to their climaxes.

"Ga – Ga – Gary... I love you!" shouted Ash has he spurted cum all over Gary's chest and face. Gary came too, inside Ash's asshole... except he didn't actually. None of this had happened. It was all a dream.

Gary woke up with a throbbing erection and soaking briefs. His member was so hard that it almost ripped through his briefs. Gary pulled off his briefs to make himself more comfortable. Semen was still dripping out of his red-headed cock. Gary started rubbing it. He looked out his window. The sun was rising and colored the sky a pale orange, Gary's favorite color. The pidgeys were chirping and the neighborhood was just starting to wake up. Gary looked at the sky and thought about Ash, his best friend, who had been away on a vacation in Hoenn for nearly a month now.

"Ash... when are you coming back?" asked Gary to himself. He knew the answer of course. It would still be another month before his friend would return, but time seemed to pass slower than usual when you are separated from your best friend. It had felt like an eternity since Gary last saw Ash, which was when they had sex in Gary's room. He had dreams about him almost every night since Ash left the morning after that eventful evening. He wanted him so much, and Gary knew he'd had to be ready for Ash when he returned from Hoenn

 **In Lillycove City, Hoenn...**

Ash was in the bathroom, the door locked. It was very early in the morning in the Hoenn region and his mother was still asleep. Ash had done this every morning while he was in Hoenn. He was masturbating to Gary, stroking his purple-headed cock with his right hand and moaning while he did it.

"Grgh... Gary," moaned Ash as he closed his eyes thinking about Gary in faraway Pallet Town. He thought about Gary taking control of him, and forcing him on his knees. Ash begged for his beg counterpart to force his member into his pink asshole. Ash begged for Gary to go faster. Ash could almost feel Gary inside him even though they were hundreds of miles away, just the very thought of Gary thrusting his rock hard cock inside and out of Ash made him horny. Ash jerked his cock faster and faster, thinking about the intercourse him and Gary were having in his mind. Ash climaxed and cum shot all throughout the whole room. Ash's semen was on the walls, the door, and the mirror.

"Guhh," Ash moaned, dangling all his limbs off the toilet seat after his powerful orgasm. _I need to be ready to please Gary before I get back to Pallet_ , thought Ash. _I need to practice on someone here in Hoenn._

 **In Pallet Town, Kanto...**

Gary went to the local neighborhood park that was just a couple minutes away from him house. He spent a lot of his time there, mostly swinging alone on the swing set. He looked at the bright summer sun that was beating down on him. It was a lazy summer day, with a weak breeze, and a hot, hot sun. There were some rattata scattering about the park, just being annoying like they always do. The pidgeys were perched in the trees and chirping. There was no one else at the park besides Gary. He was about to head home until he hear someone approaching him from behind. He looked behind him and what he saw what one of sexiest boys alive (second to Ash of course). He was tan, but not as much as Ash. He had dark brown hair like the fur of a Zigzagoon, and eyes that were an exotic blend of green and brown. They were like nothing Gary had seen before. He was an inch or two shorter than Gary and had a walk about him that reminded him of Ash. He was wearing tan khaki shorts, white socks that covered his shins. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that the logo for the video game _Super Pikachu World_ on it. On his feet were basketball shoes, that were colored neon green. He walked up to Gary and spoke to him in a voice smooth as silk.

"Hi," the angelic voice said.

"H – hi," said Gary blushing a little bit. He didn't want to of course for he loved Ash more that whoever this person was, but he just couldn't help it. This boy was HOT!

"My name is Julian," the boy said. His eyes shimmered beautifully in the sun.

"Oh... um... I'm Gary," stated Gary rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not from here – I'm actually from Lillycove City in Hoenn, but I am visiting with my mom," said the boy, "we are stopping here for the day. It's pretty boring here, I think."

"Oh... yeah it kinda is," agreed Gary.

"Do you know anything to do around here?" asked Julian his soothing voice weakening Gary at the knees. Gary started getting hard.

"Um there's the um... uh... the swimming pool," answered Gary stumbling on his words and making a fool of himself in front of the charismatic Julian.

"Oh yeah?" said Julian, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, it's down the street - just a few minutes away," Gary said pointing down the street.

"Awesome! Do you wanna come and swim with me?" inquired Julian.

"O – okay..." accepted Gary, not quite sure if he should've agreed to go swimming with him.

"Great! Come one, let's go," said Julian, taking Gary's hand, almost dragging him down the street. They both ran to the swimming pool, but there was just one thing. They didn't have any trunks. Julian stopped in front of the pool before jumping in. He started stripping his clothes off, starting first by kicking off his shoes, and then removing his shirt, revealing the rest of his tan body and his pink nipples. Gary blushed when he saw Julian. Julian took off his socks and then finally took off his shorts, and after that all he had on were his blue Mudkip briefs, which Gary thought were adorable.

"How can he swim when he don't have any trunks?" asked Gary nervously.

"Simple," said Julian placing his hands on his hips, sliding his fingers into his underwear and starting to take it off, "the same way we do it in Hoenn - bare-ass naked!"

 **On a beach in Lillycove City, Hoenn...**

Ash was hanging out at Lillycove Beach by himself, searching the beach for any Magikarps, Tentacools, or Staryus that may have washed up on shore. He kicked around sand as he ran around the beach, but he didn't care because he was the only one on the beach, or so he thought. On the pristine white sandy beach, along with Ash was another boy, who was also eleven. He looked at Ash from afar, observing Ash's actions on the lonely beach. The boy who was looking at Ash thought he reminded him of his best friend who was away on vacation in Pallet Town. He needed a friend and decided to approach Ash.

"Hey!" the boy shouted towards Ash who was running down the beach.

"Hey the – woah!" shouted back Ash, looking at the boy who greeted him but ultimately tripping over himself and eat a face full of sand. The boy ran towards Ash to make sure he was okay.

"You okay?" asked the boy looking at Ash trying to recover from the fall.

"Grgh... uh... yeah," said Ash blinded by the beauty of the boy he was looking up at. The boy was pale, about the same as Gary, but had the same heavenly aura around that made him look so attractive. His hair was mash up of a very light brown and gray, and his eyes were a deep blue, like sapphires, and looked so alluring as they shined in the light of bright summer sun. He was tall, and had sexy, muscular physique, similar to Gary's. He was wearing black swimming trunks and a plain red t-shirt. Ash started drooling at the sight of the boy. The boy extended his hand to help up Ash. Ash grabbed his soft hand and stood up next to him. Ash was three inches shorter that the him.

"How'd the sand taste?" asked the boy joshingly.

"Oh... not good..." blushed Ash. Ash looked down to the ground but couldn't help but notice the huge bulge at the boy's crotch. It gave Ash a bulge of his own.

"My name is Emile," said the boy smiling as he extended his hand in a gesture of friendship.

"I'm Ash," Ash stated shaking Emile's hand.

"I have never seen you around town before," stated Emile, "where are you from?"

"I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto," answered Ash looking off at the shimmering ocean.

"My best friend is in Kanto now," informed Emile, depressed, "I've been pretty bored without him here with me."

"I know what you mean," insured Ash smiling at Emile, "I've been missing my friend back home too." Some Wingulls flew over them, crying loudly.

"You wanna go and swim in the ocean?" asked Emile looking at Ash's coffee colored eyes.

"Actually, you know what? I don't," stated Ash looking back at Emile shimmering sapphire eyes, admiring how beautiful he was, "I know something else we can do to cheer ourselves up – follow me. The two boys started walking down the beach, further away from the city so that they could be alone with each other. Soon they came to a little secluded lagoon area where they were completely alone. Ash took off his yellow swimshirt and then ripped off his trunks revealing his erect four inch cock. Even though Ash didn't know it, Emile had the exact same idea.

 **At a swimming pool in Pallet Town, Kanto...**

"Bare-ass naked!" exclaimed Gary wishing to suck back in those last words because he didn't know if some stranger could hear him.

"Yeah," said Julian, the brown haired boy, stripping off his Mudkip briefs showing off his flaccid three inch penis wagging it around. Seeing it Julian's cock flop around excited Gary, but he wasn't sure about this idea still. Julian turned around to jump into the pool and revealed his nice chubby, curved ass cheeks to Gary. His ass was almost as hot as Ash's thought Gary. _Almost._ Julian jumped making a splash in the six foot deep pool. He started to coax Gary into the pool, making motions with his arms.

"What if somebody sees us?" asked Gary looking around them.

"Nobody will," said Julian in his angelic voice which soothed Gary, "this town is almost dead!" Julian did have a point. Not too many people were out and about during the extreme heat in Pallet. Gary gained confidence. He took off the green t-shirt he was wearing and stripped off his khaki shorts. He kicked off his shoes and peeled of his socks. All he had on were his Squirtle briefs.

"Nice briefs!" observed Julian. Gary blushed a lot. Gary had a nice muscular physique about him. He had be doing one-hundred push-ups and sit-ups since Ash left and it was starting to pay off. In the pool Julian started to get a little hard. Gary too started getting hard, his rock hard cock made his underwear a tent and also nearly ripping out of his pants. Gary was too embarrassed and ran into the changing rooms. Julian, feeling bad for him, got out of the pool and went into the rooms to check up on him. He found Gary facing a corner in the room.

"What's the matter Gary?" inquired Julian with some curiosity in his voice. His erect cock was bouncing up and down as he walked in the room.

"Go away," said Gary taking a quick glance back at Julian, seeing his five inch, uncircumcised cock. Julian was a bit offended.

"Why?" asked Julian with a little bit of hurt in his voice. He walked up to Gary and placed his hands on his shoulders and starting to massage them.

"St – stop..." demanded Gary half-heatedly.

"You know what? I have a friend back in Hoenn who acted like this when he first saw my ass naked," said Julian who was actually a good masseuse, "you know what else? He had a really big cock. I wonder if you and him share that." Julian kneeled down and started pulling down Gary's briefs, exposing Gary's smooth white ass. He started to massage his ass cheeks which made Gary feel woozy. Gary knew what Julian really wanted. He turned around, slapping Julian in the face with his throbbing cock. Julian drooled at the sight of the moist cock.

"You do share that feature with my friend," stated Julian who was obsessed with Gary's member. He started licking the head sending pleasure throughout all of Gary's body. Gary moaned with pleasure, but not too loud so that way no one could hear them.

"Grgh... Julian... you're so good," panted Gary. Julian winked at Gary. He swirled his tongue around the head and Julian love sticking his tongue in Gary's slit which caused Gary to almost collapsed. Gary rubbed Julian's dark brown hair as if he was giving him approval. The two boys moaned in unison. Suddenly Gary pulled Julian off his cock and told him to get on his knees and stick his ass up high. Julian did so.

"Put it all in there," Julian begged. Gary looked and admired the smooth, hairless ass that was on Julian. He split apart the ass cheeks and looked longingly at Julian's pink asshole. He forced in all of his pulsating red-headed cock and Julian winced in the initial pain, but soon he enjoyed it. Gary slowly picked up speed, his cock rubbing up on Julian's tight asshole.

"Grgh, Gary... you're so good at this!" exclaimed Julian in glee.

"You feel so tight... so good," moaned Gary, barely above a whisper. Faster and faster, harder and harder, Gary neared his climax and stopped fucking Julian. His turned Julian around and forced his cock into Julian's wet mouth where he unleashed all of his cum, moaning loudly and passionately as he did so. Julian took every drop.

 **At a lagoon in Hoenn...**

Emile looked longingly at Ash's cock. It seemed like the most perfect one he'd ever seen.

"I showed you mine, now show me yours," demanded Ash putting his index finger on his lower lip and standing in a seductive pose. Emile was more than happy to oblige. He pulled off his red t-shirt and revealed his pale body and his muscular physique. He had noticeable pecs and abs that made Ash drool as he imagined rubbing and kissing Emile's torso. Emile ripped off his trunks and unveiled his erect seven inch member. Emile was uncircumcised, as was the norm in Hoenn. He pulled back the foreskin revealing his pink cock head. _God look at the size of it..._ thought Ash who felt weak in the knees at the sight of the cock. His balls were almost like oranges and sagged. Ash walked towards Emile and the two of them laid down on the soft sun -baked sand.

Emile laid down on his back and was ready to get sucked. Ash took Emile's cock in his hand and tried to deepthroat it, but he couldn't. It was bigger than Gary's and that was all he had before. Ash passionately licked the moist cock head causing Emile to moan. Ash, who now seemed to be an expert on sucking dicks thoroughly enjoyed sucking Emile's giant member. Sensing that Emile was close to an orgasm, he stopped suck and got on top of Emile.

"I'm gonna ride you," said Ash spreading his ass cheeks. He forced himself down and all of Emile's member was shoved up his tight, tender asshole.

"Aaaaaah!" winced Ash he took the whole cock all at once. The giant cock made him cry a little bit, but he soon got over it as he started riding the member, going up and down, his own cock bouncing up and down along with him.

"Ugh, you're so good at this," said Emile, placing his hands on Ash's hips, helping him go up and down his member. Ash jerked off his cock as he was riding Emile. He had never felt better in his whole life. Both of the boys moaned in euphoria. Ash got off of Emile and then got back on the ground, on his hand and knees.

"Thrust as hard as you can," begged Ash looking into Emile's eyes. Emile gladly did so and shoved his whole member into Ash. He went fast as he could, his orange sized balls slapping against Ash's soft ass making clapping sounds. Ash began to jerk his cock. The Wingulls gulled as the two boys fucked at the lagoon.

"Guh... gah..." moaned an euphoric Ash.

"Ash... I'm close to..." Emile unleashed his whole load into Ash's asshole and Ash spewed strings of cum out onto the sand, staining the beach. The two boys collapsed and held each other in their arms.

"I like having people ride my dick," said Emile smiling as he looked into Ash's eyes, "I'll try that with my friend when he comes back from Kanto."

"I'll have do it my friend too when I get back home," said Ash laying on his sweaty back, looking at the midday sun.

 **In front of a house in Pallet Town, Kanto...**

"Thanks for keeping me entertained today," Julian said as he thanked Gary. The sun was now setting and painted the sky an orange sherbert color and the clouds a pale pink. It was a beautiful evening. The Pidgeys were getting ready for bed and the Hoot-Hoots were waking up.

"No problem," said Gary his radiant eyes looking as beautiful as always, "thanks for what you did earlier. I really needed it."

"I needed it too," stated Julian, "I miss my friend and you remind a lot of him. You both have glimmering eyes and a muscular physique... and a big cock..." Gary became rose colored. Julian started walking down the street.

"Say hello to your friend for me!" shouted Gary.

"Don't worry I will. I'll also try taking all that he gives me too," said Julian waving at Gary as he walked towards the setting sun. Gary went into his house, walked up the stairs, and collapsed on his bed. He thought of Ash. He needed his black hair. He needed his coffee colored eyes. He needed him.

 **On top of a cliff in Lillycove City, Hoenn**

The deep blue ocean shimmered in the light of the sun. Ash and Emile sat on top of cliff on the outskirts of Lillycove City. They could see a Wailord breach the surface far away in the ocean. The wind was stronger on top of the cliff. It seemed more pleasant. More heavenly.

"Thanks for hanging out with me," said Emile, "It's been really boring around here without my friend."

"Don't thank me, thank yourself - it was amazing – I'm glad you made me trip over myself," said Ash reminiscing the events that took place that morning.

"Do you wanna hang out again tomorrow?" asked Emile with big eyes.

"Sorry, I can't," lamented Ash, "I'm heading off to Sootopolis City tomorrow morning."

"Aww, well that's okay," Emile said, "at least you showed me how good having someone riding your dick is."

"It felt better for me," said Ash with a grin on his face. The two of them got up and parted ways. Ash walked back to town alone thinking about Gary, and even though he loved his day with the beautiful Emile, he needed his best friend. He wanted his emerald eyes – no, he needed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy the read.**

It was the night before Gary and Ash would receive their first Pokemon. They had taken the test and proved the they were ready for the challenge of being Pokemon trainers. The two planned on traveling Kanto together, training Pokemon and gaining prestige and badges. It was a late summers eve with a full moon illuminating the night sky. The town of Pallet Town seemed desolate that night; not a single person was about town and the only two people that were up that late at night were the two best friends. Naturally, the two best boys had a sleepover the night before the special day and were in Gary's room playing on his Gamecube, in the middle of a heated game of _Bulbasaur Party_. There was much shouting and betrayals in the friendship destroying game that is _Bulbasaur Party_ – but Ash and Gary's friendship was far too strong to be broken by a game.

It had been two weeks since Ash returned from Hoenn, and the two were almost inseparable since then The two told each other of their relationships with other boys while they were away from each other, and they were fine with it as long as they would remain faithful in the future. They had gone over to each others houses every day for as long as they could. The two boys often spent their days together, locked in their rooms, exploring each others bodies. When the doors locked, the two lovers would start stripping, slowly taking off their clothes, starting with their shirts, then their pants, then socks, then all they would have on would be their underwear, Ash in his purple boxers, and Gary in his tight, adorable Squirtle briefs. After the clothes were stripped, they took off each others underwear. Ash would kneel down and kiss and lick Gary's bulge, sending shivers up Gary's spine. Ash ripped off the underwear and Gary's pulsating cock would bounce, making Ash drool a little bit with the thought of having the cock in his mouth or ass. Gary then would take off Ash's boxers and forced him onto the bed. He would split apart Ash's cheeks and insert his cock into the pink asshole. They would fuck until they orgasmed, the sex bringing the two friends closer together. The two boys were close than they had ever been before in their whole lives.

The two boys were on the twentieth turn of a close game of _Bulbasaur Party_. They were tied in badges (which was how you won the game). The mini-game that followed every round started and Ash had a devious plan to start making Gary's lose. Right in the middle of the mini-game, Ash with mischievous grin on his face, jumped on top of Gary, making him lay on the ground, and pulled off his gym shorts and underwear. He saw Gary's cock, gave it a few strokes, and then put it all in his mouth.

"A – Ash!" shouted Gary not expecting to get his cock sucked right at that moment, "stop it!" Ash ignored his friend's pleads and continued sucking him. Gary started moaning. He closed his eyes in euphoria, enjoying every moment of it.

"Guh... Ash... I'm gonna cum -" Gary tried to warn his friend but he was too late. He came into his friend's mouth, releasing his whole load into his mouth. It was too much for Ash to handle. Ash got his friend's cock out of his mouth and strings of semen shot all over his face. Ash gulped down all of the sperm down his throat and wiped off all that was on his face.

"That was too much for me to handle..." said Ash flopping around Gary's now limp dick that was moist and hot. The mini-game ended and the computer players won it.

"Ha," chuckled Gary satisfied with how much semen streamed out of his penis, "I came a lot."

"Let's forget the game," said Ash starting to stroke Gary's member again, "I wanna play with you. You still have a cum in your balls." Gary's cock awoke again and Ash got on top of Gary, sliding down on his member, moaning as the rock hard cock penetrated deeper into his tight asshole. He started riding Gary, bouncing up and down on the warm penis. Gary placed his helping hands and helped his friend ride up and down. It felt so good to both of them. _Guh... look at Gary,_ thought Ash _he looks so hot helping me bounce up and down_. Ash started jerking his cock.

"Guh! I feel like I'm gonna burst!" moaned Ash starting to reach his climax. He stroked his dick faster and faster until he gushed out a cascade of cum over Gary's chest and face. Ash looked at Gary's soaked chest that was shining in light of the lightbulb. Gary had his arms spread out and his head was facing his right arm. _He's looks so fuckable right now_ thought Ash. That gave him and idea. He quickly jumped off Gary cock, grabbed his legs, and forced them apart.

"Ash? What are you doing?" questioned Gary, puzzled by his friend's actions and not quite sure what he was about to do.

"You always do this to me," stated Ash, "now let me do this to you. It looks like so much fun!" Ash put Gary's ankles on his shoulders and split apart Gary's ass cheeks, uncovering Gary's tender red asshole, which had never been penetrated before. Ash placed just the tip of his cock into the asshole.

"Aaah!" winced Gary, "that hurts!"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt for long. I need to find your g-spot first then you'll feel good," said Ash. Over the last two weeks the two boys learned so much sex slang that they sounded like sex experts. Ash quickly forced the rest of his cock in causing Gary to squirm a little bit.

"Nggh!" cried Gary with a tear starting to run down his cheek. Ash started off slowly, but quickly started to pick up speed. It was a little bit difficult for him at first – he hadn't been the top before, but he liked it. Ash got the hang of it and was thrusting in and out of Gary's asshole with ease.

"Faster Ash! Faster!" moaned Gary, as he started to receive pleasure from his friend's dominance. Gary started drooling, his mind getting lost in his pleasure. Ash started rubbing Gary's inner thighs as rapidly hit Gary's sweet spot. Sweat started forming on Ash's head and chest as well on Gary's chest, making him shine in the light of the room. _He looks so sweet_ thought Ash _He feels so good... I don't know how much longer I can do this._

"Harder Ash! Right there!" groaned Gary, squirming a little bit, not able to contain all of his pleasure. Gary was near his orgasm without ever stroking his cock. Ash's fast thrusts were all he needed. Ash bent down and started kissing Gary's hard budding nipples. He wanted to make Gary feel so good, like Gary always did for him.

"I can't keep it in much longer!" moaned Ash.

"Neither can I!"

"Let's do it together!"

There was a loud moan from both the boy's mouths and squirting sounds as their semen streaming out of them. Ash came in Gary's ass, and Gary came all over himself. The two lovers collapsed on each other. The semen dribbled out of Gary's ass

"I'm glad I could top this time," said Ash rubbing Gary's chest and looking deep into his friend's eyes. There was a sudden knock at the door. It was Daisy.

"Gary! Gary! What the hell is going on in there? You woke me up!" shouted Daisy very irritated. Ash and Gary looked at each other very seriously at first, then they laughed.

"Ha! Nothing sis," lied Gary, "just a really intense game." Gary winked at Ash with a grin on his face, the type of grin that made Ash melt inside.

"Well shut up! You should be getting sleep – you got to get up early to receive your first Pokemon tomorrow!" shouted Daisy starting to march down the hall to her room again.

"That's right," said Ash, "we need to get to sleep. I'm not gonna miss getting my first Pokemon."

"Well then let's get to sleep," suggested Gary. First he wiped of all the cum off his chest and out of his ass before he got into bed with Ash and the two cuddled together underneath the sheets, sleeping together in peaceful tranquility.

 **Tomorrow Morning**

The two boys woke early the next morning still each others arms. They opened up their eyes and the first thing they saw were each other. They kissed each other as a morning greeting and quickly got out of bed. The two boys dressed themselves for the special day. Gary wore a plain black t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts as well as a pair of black converse shoes and a silver necklace with a gemstone hanging at the end of it. Ash wore a blue t-shirt with the logo for _Silph Co._ on it with a pair of black skinny jeans and red converse shoes. After dressing the two went downstairs to get some breakfast. The two had a bowl of cereal with some sweet. delicious Milktank milk.

"What Pokemon are you getting?" asked Ash with a curiosity in his voice.

"Charmander, obviously," stated Gary.

"I think I'll get Squirtle, so I can beat you silly," boasted Ash with a smug grin on his face.

"Well I can always get a Weepinbell and beat your Squirtle," said Gary, continuing the banter.

"Maybe I'll get an Arbok!"

"I'll get a Kababra!"

"I'll get a Ghastly!"

"Well I can toss out my Hypno so he can eat both your nightmares!" shouted Daisy, annoyed and irritated as she walked of the house to go to her classes. The two boys went silent and looked at each other with a serious countenance.

"You know, it's girls like Daisy that I'm glad I'm gay!" stated Gary proudly as he leaned in to kiss his friend.

"Me too," said Ash, the raven-haired boy blushing as his friend gave him a kiss, "it's nice to be a fag!"

"A vagina can't beat a nice, tight boy asshole," declared Gary (not like he would know - the only two people he had sex with were boys).

"Too bad I just did have the biggest cock!" complained Ash, "I would totally fuck myself... but you weren't all that bad, Gary." Gary's face became crimson.

"That'll be the only time you get to dominate me," stated Gary, his face still red. Ash had a smug grin on his face. The two boys finished their breakfast, and then hightailed it towards the Pokemon Lab. Pallet Town was small. It only took ten minutes to walk to the Pokemon Lab. The morning was peaceful. All the Pokemon cried in harmony, and sounded like an orchestra in sync. The late summer sun was as powerful as a Dragonite – the heat was intense. The wind was dead and didn't help drown out the heat. By the time the two made it to the lab, there were beads of sweat accumulating on their foreheads, but it was not problem. As soon as they entered the lab the air conditioner was like an arctic breeze and cooled them down. It had to be cool in the lab because everyone in there was wearing a lab coat and pants. Gary's grandfather, Prof. Oak, was at the back of the lab, awaiting them. He had a glum look on his face. He had thick, black eyebrows and gray hair. His skin was a little bit tanner than Gary's, but not by much. He had wrinkles on his visage and his eyes were a deep brown. His face was wooden, and didn't seem to move a whole lot. His whole body seemed to be inanimate. The two boys walked up to the professor. Ash looked at Prof. Oak's crotch, where he noticed a huge bulge jutting out. Ash understood where Gary got his big cock.

"'sup Gramps!" greeted Gary to his grandfather.

"Hello," said Prof. Oak solemnly.

"What's the matter?" inquire Gary.

"Well... it seems that we have a bit of a problem," started Prof. Oak, " I do not have enough Pokemon to give out this year. We had too many graduates from the class and not enough starter Pokemon. I only have one left." The faces on Ash and Gary turned from glee to disappointment.

"Which one do you have left?" asked Ash.

"Squirtle," stated Prof. Oak grabbing a Pokeball. The two best friends looked at each other. Ash knew that Gary wanted a Squirtle more than anything else, and Gary knew that he couldn't be selfish and take the Pokemon for himself. They looked at each other and said at the exact same time: "You should take it."

The two smiled and laughed.

"I want you to have it, Gary" affirmed Ash, with surety in his voice. Gary looked into Ash's brown eyes with a look of thanks. Gary received the Pokeball from Prof. Oak. It felt to Gary like he was now starting his life all over again. He was born again. He looked over to Ash with a look of pain on his face. Pain for his friend.

"Gramps! Don't you have another Pokemon?" asked Gary, desperate for his friend to feel happy again.

"Well, I do happen to have one more," said Prof. Oak, hesitantly grabbing a Pokeball from a container. He looked at it with a cautious look. He turned to Ash and gave it to him.

"This Pokemon it stubborn, and hard to train. Be careful with it," stated Prof. Oak. Ash looked at the Pokeball with glee. He was now trainer, along with his friend. Prof. Oak gave both of them PokeDexes to collect data on Pokemon.

"These are PokeDexes," lectured Prof. Oak, "use these to collect data on the Pokemon you encounter around Kanto."

"Gary, we can start our adventure together now! We're both trainers!" declared Ash raising his Pokeball up to the ceiling.

"Er... well..." interrupted Prof. Oak, "unfortunately Gary won't be joining you." Gary's heart was broken. He looked at Prof. Oak with a look of immense sadness in his green eyes.

"What! Why Gramps?!" questioned Gary, his voice starting to break.

"I need someone to help me research Pokemon here in the lab. You also need to learn how to be a professor for when you inherit the lab from me," Prof. Oak said. A tear started to trail down Gary's cheek. All happiness left his voice. He would be separated from his best friend for who knows how long. He ran out of the lab and towards the abandoned park. Ash chased after him.

"Gary! Gary stop, I won't leave," shouted Ash running towards Gary. Gary stopped running at the swing set. Ash caught up to him and put his hand on his back.

"I won't leave Gary," stated Ash, "if you stay, I'll stay."

"No. You should leave. You've already sacrificed Squirtle for me," said Gary, "go and explore Kanto for me. When you come back tell me all your stories." He emerald eyes looked into Ash's brown eyes. Ash was touched.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just make sure you come back soon. And promise me you'll remain faithful to me. I love you."

"I will. I love you too. Goodbye"

The two lovers kissed for the last time for several months. Ash walked away from Gary towards his house where he would collect his things from his mother and start his journey. Gary looked at Ash walking away from him, the sun in his eyes, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and a tear streaking down his cheek. Ash stopped after fifty steps. He looked back at Gary. He would miss him. He would miss his best friend. He would miss that emerald eyed boy.

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and send feedback. Thanks a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!**

It had been seven months since Ash left Pallet Town. The now twelve year old was on his way to Indigo Plateau, alone, except for his trusty pal, Pikachu, who during his time away from Gary, became his new best friend. Pikachu was the Pokemon that Ash received from Prof. Oak when he sacrificed getting Squirtle for Gary. Pikachu was stubborn like the professor said, and hated being inside his Pokeball, so to compensate, Ash kept Pikachu outside of the Pokeball. During the time Ash traveled Kanto, he trained Pikachu and the Pokemon soon became a powerful force to be reckoned with. Ash relied on him heavily during the gym battles and battles against the villainous Team Rocket that he had several confrontations with while on his journey.

Team Rocket were essentially a mob, that wanted to harm Pokemon and humans. At first Ash only got involved in squabbles with Team Rocket grunts, but soon he soon got caught up with the Team Rocket boss, Giovanni (who ended up being the eight gym leader). Giovanni was the type of person that made Ash ashamed to be a trainer. He didn't care for his Pokemon, and pushed them to the extreme, a type of battling that Ash would never try. Ash eventually defeated Giovanni at the Viridian City gym, and caused him to disband Team Rocket and go into hiding, trying to find who he was and how to be a better trainer - how to be the ultimate trainer. Ash was glad that he triumphed over Giovanni.

In addition to fighting Team Rocket, Ash also battled with the gym leaders of Kanto. First he battled Brock, who proved to be a difficult fight. It was the first battle where Ash and Pikachu came closer together as Pokemon and Pokemon Trainer. Their friendship only grew from there. After his battle with Brock, he headed to Cerulean City, where he would battle Misty, the gym leader there. Misty was tomboy, who would've made a very convincing boy if she tried to be a tranny. She had Ash confused at first. The battle was easy because Pikachu was able to zap all of the water-type Pokemon that Misty used. Both Misty and Brock wanted to accompany Ash on his journey through Kanto, but Ash preferred for his journey to be a more solitary one. The only companions he needed were the many Pokemon he caught. He also wanted to be alone to reflect on his friendship with Gary. Before he left, Gary asked for him to remain faithful to him and he had done that so far. He couldn't wait to return to Pallet, hopefully a champion. Hopefully a Pokemon master. Hopefully a better friend.

After fighting Misty Ash challenged the Vermillion City gym leader Lt. Surge, whose Raichu proved to be a tough challenge for Pikachu. So much so that Ash almost considered evolving Pikachu with a thunderstone. Ash ultimately declined for he knew that Pikachu would be more powerful if he trusted him. After winning three badges Ash continued on to Celadon City where he battled the grass-type gym leader. The fourth gym proved to be easy as Ash's Pidgeoto sliced through all the grass-type Pokemon. Ash was becoming a deadly trainer. He loved his Pokemon and that's something that a powerful trainer needed to do. Challenging other Pokemon trainers was becoming too easy. He desired a challenge at the Indigo League.

Four badges in and Ash headed to Saffron City where he challenged Sabrina. She was a little bit more difficult, but no match for Ash. Ash swept the rest of gym leaders that he meet on his journey, except for Giovanni. Giovanni was a tough fight, that caused Ash and Pikachu a lot of grief. The two trainers fought to their last Pokemon, but eventually Ash and Pikachu's friendship prevailed over Giovanni's tyranny and Giovanni was defeated. After sending Giovanni into hiding, Ash how one more thing to do on his now seventh month journey: go to the Indigo League.

On his way to the Indigo League Ash became incredibly lonely. He was regretting not having Brock and Misty accompany him. He was missing Gary, and even though Ash and Pikachu's friendship was strong, he had a stronger one with Gary. He was ready to return to Pallet after challenging the last of the Indigo League. Ash's pain was like knife in his heart. There was a part of him that wished he stayed in Pallet and helped Gary with his research. It would've made the both of them happier. Of course Ash tried calling Gary at the Pokemon Center, but the two were never able to talk because Gary was too busy working. Ash would complete his journey and then he would return to Gary and never leave him again. Gary sacrificed a journey by staying behind in Pallet at his grandfather's command. Ash knew how much pain Gary experienced the day he left, with his best friend leaving him for months, and he couldn't do it to him again. He would return to emerald eyed Gary.

With Ash just a few miles away from Indigo Plateau and the sun was beginning to set. There was a gathering of black storm clouds in the east that seemed to be chasing the sun, seeming as if they were forcing it to run. A gale was forming. All the wild Pokemon around Ash were starting to find shelter. The Primapes were hiding in caves, and the Fearows were flying anywhere away from the storm. They knew a storm was coming and they weren't going to be caught in it. Ash and Pikachu were beginning to worry. They needed to set up camp. There was a shot of anxiety in Ash's heart. He wished he had Gary.

"Pika?" questioned Pikachu with a confused tone.

"Don't worry Pikachu, we're gonna be okay. We just need to set up our shelter," assured Ash. By shelter Ash meant a large tent, which he knew would be blown away in the storm. He was beginning to worry a little bit. Ash decided to look for a cave somewhere in the woods instead of sitting in a tent. As Ash and Pikachu were looking in the woods, Ash could somehow hear a soft voice over the sound of the gale. It sounded like Gary. Ash's heart started to race. His friend somehow found him. There was a smile on the raven-haired boy. He turned. It wasn't Gary. He saw a boy about one-hundred yards away waving and shouting at him. Ash's smile left.

"Hey!" shouted the boy, "you can't stay out here in the storm. Come stay in my house!" It was an offer Ash couldn't refuse. The pitch black storm clouds were hovering uneasily above like a bird of prey. There was another shot of anxiety in Ash's heart. He didn't know if he should go with the boy. He might betray Gary. Ha had to go with him for the well being of him and Pikachu. Pikachu looked at Ash.

"Chu?"

"Don't worry. We're not gonna stay out here. We need to get inside." Ash and Pikachu ran towards the boy hurriedly. Harsh drops of rain were starting to fall.

"Are you sure it's alright?" asked Ash to the boy.

"Yeah," said the boy, "you can't stay out here in this weather."

"Where's your house?"

"A few hundred yards away. You passed it not too long. I saw you pass by. Come on, it's over this way." The two boys and the Pokemon ran to the east towards the lone cabin. They soon arrived and rushed through the front doors. The boy shut and locked them. The house was very homey to Ash. There was wood everywhere. The floor, the ceiling, and the walls were all a nice smelling wood. There was a brick fireplace and an old fashioned kitchen with a Mr. Mime in it. There was huge chandelier in the center of the living-room that provided light for the whole living area. There were soft, cushiony, couches and elaborately designed rugs in the living-room. The whole room gave off a feeling of camping to Ash. He liked it.

"Where are you're parents?" inquired Ash to the kind boy. The rain dampened Ash's shaggy black hair.

"They're out in Viridian City buying stuff," answered the boy, "it's just me and Mr. Mime. He's like a parent to me."

"Mime, Mr. Mime," confirmed the Mr. Mime in the kitchen with a happy tone in his voice.

"So it's only you, your parents, and Mr. Mime out here?"

"Yep. I have a lung problem and can't live in the city. I need clean air. I don't mind living out here in the forest, it's just that it's little bit lonely. Mr. Mime keeps me company, but there's nothing like having another boy around to be your friend.

"I agree," said Ash.

"I'm Scotty by the way."

"I'm Ash." The two boys shook hands. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder trying to introduce himself.

"Ha, and this is Pikachu," laughed Ash.

"Pika, Pi!" chimed Pikachu with a smile on his face.

Scotty was a twelve year old like Ash. He had shaggy, umber colored hair. Scotty also had light gray eyes. He had smooth skin, pale skin and a youthful smile. His pink lips and gray eyes provided great contrast to his pale skin. He was a couple inches shorter than Ash who had grown an inch or two on his seven month journey. Scotty looked attractive to Ash ( Ash had a thing for pale boys), and vice versa. Ash knew that he had to remain faithful to Gary, but it would be sot hard. He wanted Scotty. He had been away from his best friend for a long time and felt alone. He needed somebody to love him. Ash looked into Scotty's shimmering gray eyes for a little too long. Scotty noticed. He blushed.

"Uh... hello," chuckled Scotty.

"Oh, sorry," said Ash averting his gaze to the ground and blushing.

"So do you and Pikachu want some dinner?" asked Scotty.

"Oh, uh yeah," answered Ash.

"Mr. Mime, let's get some tofu and rice balls for Ash and me, and some Pokemon food for Pikachu," dictated Scotty.

"Mime, Mime!" Mr. Mime sang rushing about the kitchen to fulfill his master's commands. Soon the food was served and the two boys and Pikachu were sitting down at the dining table. Pikachu grabbed his Pokemon food with his stubby hands and took little nibbles. Scotty and Ash took whole rice balls and forced them down their throat, making gobbling sounds as they went down their throats. The two boys raced each other as they ate the rice balls. Ash enjoyed the tofu and rice balls. He had only been eating packaged ramen which he boiled over water for the pass few months and really wanted something new. Within five minutes all the plates full of rice balls and tofu were barren, and the two boys had a stomachaches. They walked over to the couches and began to fall asleep and digest their meals. The pitter patter of rain soothed them and sent them into slumber. Ash dreamed of being with Gary and Scotty dreamed of something else.

 **Two hours later...**

Ash was dreaming about Gary, seeing his reaction when he returned. They would embrace each other and talk about the months that spent separated. Ash wanted to return as quick as he could. He needed to see Gary soon. He needed somebody to love him. Ash woke because he felt something in his pants. Something growing. The first thing that opened up were his ears. He could hear the pitter patter of the rain and the wind blowing up on the house. He also heard the homey sound of the fire cracking just a few feet away from him. In addition to that he heard the sound of something stroking his black skinny jeans. Next he opened up his eyes and saw Scotty, illuminated by the light of the fire, stroking the bulge in his pants.

"Sc – Scotty?" questioned a groggy Ash. Pikachu passed out from eating too much Pokemon food and was sleeping on the kitchen table. Mr. Mime returned to his Pokeball.

"Ash!" Scotty said surprised. He moved his hand away from his crotch.

"What are you doing?" Ash inquired.

"Hmm... well..." mumbled Scotty shyly and looking away from Ash. By the tone in Scotty's voice, Ash sensed that he was ashamed of what he had done, but Ash felt he shouldn't be. Scotty seemed alone like Ash and in need of a friend. Ash wanted to stay faithful to Gary, but he couldn't. It had just been too long since someone loved him.

"You don't need to be ashamed, Scotty," said Ash.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I understand. You feel alone like me. Where did you learn about boners?"

"From my dad's porn movies. I don't think him and my mom have a good sex life. I watch them when they are away. They're where I learned about sex and love..."

There was a pause in the conversation between the two boys. The only things that could be heard were the rain crashing on the roof, the fire crackling, and Pikachu's soft snores. Ash wanted Scotty, but he also wanted to stay with Gary. It was just one night. One night Gary didn't need to know about. Scotty resumed the conversation.

"I just feel so alone. My mom and dad pay attention to me – and Mr. Mime – but I need an actual friend. Someone who loves me."

"I need someone to love me too."

"Really?"

"I have been with only my Pokemon for several months now. I left my best friend back home. I can't talk to him. I feel alone." There was another stop in the discourse. The rain crashed, the fire crackled, and Pikachu chued to himself.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can love me? Be my friend? Just for today?"

"Yeah... just for today..." The two boys came closer. They looked into each others eyes, the fire reflecting off of the eyes. They meet each other on the lips. Scotty tasted so good to Ash. Their tongues danced together. The two boys kissed for three minutes. They stopped and Scotty grabbed Ash's hand and walked him to one of the bedrooms. They locked the door. Inside the bedroom there were two candles that illuminated the silhouette of a bed. The two boys stripped off their clothes. Ash took off his black hoodie, his white t-shirt, his black skinny jeans, and his socks and shoes. Scotty took off his red t-shirt, his blue jeans, and his sock and shoes as well. Ash was in some blue boxers and Scotty was in purple boxers. They both had bulges protruding out of the underwear. They took off their underwear. Both of them were hard. Ash's four inch dick had grown up to five inches during his journey and his ball sack began to sag. Scotty had a nice four inch cock with a red head. Scotty's smooth, pale skin shined in the faint light of the candles.

Scotty smiled at Ash. He looked so innocent. Ash would show him what loved was. Scotty prompted Ash to lay on the bed. Ash did so, laying on his back and waiting for Scotty to start sucking him, only Scotty didn't plan on doing that. Scotty climbed on top of Ash and got into a 69 position, stuffing his cock onto Ash's face. Ash was a little bit confused by this.

"Where did you learn to do this position?" asked Ash, a little bit muffled by Scotty's dick.

"In my dad's movies," answered Scotty, "it's always a man and a woman doing it, but I don't see why two boys couldn't do it either." Ash agreed.

"Suck mine and I'll suck yours," stated Scotty taking Ash's member into his hand. Ash took Scotty's hard-on and put it into his mouth. He bobbed up and down, rubbing the cock with his mouth. Scotty's cock tasted so good. Scotty stuck his tongue into Ash's slit. Scotty was so good at sucking dicks, it was like he had suck so many before. He was a natural at this. Ash hadn't had a blowjob in a long time, and Scotty was so good at it. Scotty got off Ash and stood up and went to a drawer on a nightstand. He reached in a grabbed a packet of something.

"What is that?" asked Ash getting off the bed.

"Condoms," answered Scotty.

"What are they for?"

"What!? You don't know? They're for safe sex so you don't transmit disease." Scotty started tearing the package open.

"Uh... I had never used them before... whoops..." said Ash rubbing the back of his head.

"Even though my dad and mom's sex life isn't all that good, my dad keeps them around, just in case they ever get in the mood," said Scotty giving the condom to Ash, confirming that Ash was going to be the top. Ash grabbed the condom started putting it on his cock. It was a little big for him, but it was a decent enough fit. It was a bright red color, which was a bit jarring to Ash, but it was also a turn on. He felt powerful with it on. He grabbed Scotty and gave him a long kiss on the lips and put him on the bed. Scotty got on his knees and hands and was ready for Ash. This was Ash's second time being the dominant one and was ready to take Scotty's virginity. Ash went up to Scotty and split apart his smooth, pale ass cheeks that were chubby and fat, like a girl's. Ash gave them a slap and they jiggled which made Ash even more horny. His cock got more blood flowing towards it and it grew even more. Ash liked being the dominant one, which was something he never got to do with Gary. He teased Scotty by forcing his head into the virgin, pink asshole. Scotty gritted his teeth a little bit.

"Don't worry – I'll go slow for your first time," assured Ash.

"No don't," said Scotty, "if you go slow then you'll build up pressure and it'll hurt a lot more. Go fast Ash, as fast as you can. I want it hard and fast." Ash loved hearing those words. He rubbed Scotty's back and ass cheeks, making him feel as good as he could. Ash was ready to penetrate. With one thrust, he forced the rest of his cock into Scotty's virgin asshole.

"Guh, you're so deep in there Ash. It feels so good" Ash began thrusting back and forth. Scotty's warm, tight insides felt so good on Ash's cock. Ash started off at a medium rate, but quickly started thrusting as fast as he could, and his balls slapped against Scotty's ass. Scotty was wincing and seemed to be in pain. He was panting and sweat started to form on his back.

"Ahh... aaah... Aaaasshh... keep on going! Harder!" moaned Scotty, not able to contain his pleasure.

"I'm close to cumming" moaned Ash, still thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. Scotty's tight asshole felt too good. _He's sooo cute_ Ash thought to himself _I can't believe that I'm the one who gets to take his virginity. It feels so good taking it_. Ash started to sweat too, the beads forming on his chest and forehead. The two boys were drooling. They were moaning as well - it sounded like an orchestra.

"I'm cumming Scotty!" the raven-haired boy shouted.

"No! Not yet," said Scotty jumping away from Ash. Nothing was rubbing Ash's cock anymore and caused his orgasm to fade. Ash was exhausted from fucking Scotty and collapsed on the bed, his cock throbbing and desiring to unleash its load.

"What was that for?" panted Ash laying on his back.

"I couldn't let you cum yet," said gray-eyed Scotty, "this is my first time having sex. I need it to be as long as possible."

"Fair enough," agreed the tan boy. Scotty looked at Ash laying on the bed. His sweaty body shined with the gentle light from fire. Ash was panting and looked helpless laying on the bed. He was so attractive to Scotty and an idea formed in his young mind. Scotty's cock was rock hard and wondered what it was like inside a boy's tight asshole. He quickly opened the drawer and grabbed a condom out of it, unwrapped it and rolled it down his cock.

"Scotty... what are you doing?" asked Ash glancing at the umber haired boy. Scotty did not answer, but only looked at Ash with a sex crazed look in his eyes. Swiftly, Scotty went up to Ash, grabbed his legs, put them on his shoulders and wedged his member into Ash's asshole.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed, "who told you you could do that!"

"I did," said Scotty, "I'm the top now, hahaha!"

Scotty's cock was slowly wedged into the asshole. He started thrusting back and forth and Ash started moaning. Scotty struggled at first but quickly got the hang of it and was pleasuring Ash.

"H – Hey, you're pretty good at this," said Ash, huffing a little bit.

"Yeah, thanks," panted Scotty, "your ass feels great. I don't want this to end! This is the best night of my life!"

Thrusting faster and faster, Scotty came closer to an orgasm. Ash jerked his member.

"Scotty I'm gonna cum!" moaned Ash.

"Me too! Let's do it together!" shouted Scotty. Scotty pulled his cock out and took off the condom and started shooting his cum all over Ash's chest. Ash came too, spurting his all over his face. After their climaxes Scotty collapsed on top of Ash and nestled his head on Ash.

"That felt so good," said Scotty, "I never thought sex would feel that good."

"It feels even better when you do it with your best friend," said Ash, "but you felt good too." Ash winked at Scotty making him blush. The two laid in each others arms peacefully, the lulling sound of the fire starting to send Ash into a soft, light slumber. Ash soon woke up because he felt something that was rubbing on his body getting hard. It was Scotty.

"You're hard again?" asked Ash.

"Yep," stated Scotty with a grin on his pale face. He stood up and put Ash's legs on his shoulders on his shoulders again. "Time for round two."

"Whoa! I don't know if I wanna do -" Ash stopped as was entered by Scotty.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ash.

"Ah... you feel so good Ash," said Scotty going back and forth inside Ash.

"Grgh... this feels so good to..." moaned Ash starting to get hard again himself. He started rubbing his cock again. Scotty had a good rhythm going. He was thrusting back and forth with a smooth, fluid motion. He was doing much better than what he was doing earlier.

"You'd make... a good porn star... Scotty," panted Ash, "you're pretty good at this." The two boys moaned some more. Scotty was coming close to his second climax of the night but he stopped. He wanted to be penetrated by Ash again. He got on the ground, on his knees and hands, and begged Ash. He was next to the fire which illuminated him in the dark of the room. His pale body had a heavenly glow about him.

"Ash, get inside me again," begged Scotty, looking at Ash with a sparkle in his beautiful gray eyes and tone in his voice that sounded too adorable to ignore.

"I'll gladly do it," said Ash getting off the bed. He walked over to Scotty and got on his knees and teased Scotty for a bit, inserting on the tip at first.

"Put it all in, Ash," requested Scotty. As the rest of the member entered the body a moaned exited it.

"It feels better the second time," Scotty moaned, "do it fast, Ash."

Ash began thrusting at a good pace, gradually picking up speed. Ash's throbbing hard-on rubbed against Scotty's tight hole. Scotty couldn't control himself. He moaned with pleasure as the taller boy pounded him. It all felt so good. If only he had realized what sex was earlier. After a few minutes of getting fucked, Ash told him he was about to cum.

"Stop," demanded Scotty, "I wanna take all of you in my mouth." Ash stopped and allowed for Scotty to suck his erection. Ash moaned as Scotty's head bobbed back and forth. He came in Scotty's mouth. It was too much for him to handle. Scotty backed away and a couple of shots of semen shot on his face.

"Thank you for doing this, Ash," said Scotty looking at Ash with his sparkling eyes that still had a look of innocence in them. Ash did not reply.

He regretted what he had done.

He had just now realized he betrayed Gary. Ash, in a moment of loneliness, forgot about Gary, his friend and lover, and sought pleasure without him. He collapsed onto the floor, next to fire which kept his bare body warm. Scotty cuddled up next to him. Scotty would sleep with him there that night.

The flaming embers eventually died out later in the night. Light left the room. Ash was awake, staring up at the dark ceiling. He would not sleep that night.

The crashing of the rain upon the roof kept him up. That and the guilt of course.

 **One week later...**

Ash was just minutes away from his return to Pallet Town. After seven months of traveling around Kanto he was now back in his home town. He would now be with his family and his best friend. Ash was able to get a hold of Gary on the phone while he was in Viridian City and told Gary that he would be home in just a couple of hours. Ash of course didn't tell him about Scotty. Gary told Ash to meet him at the park. Ash was incredibly excited to be home again, but also nervous.

He of course would have to tell Gary about the night he spent with Scotty, even though Ash told him he remained faithful to Gary on the phone. Ash choked and didn't know what to say to Gary. He regretted not telling him. Ash walked into Pallet Town with a nervous stride and with his pal Pikachu at his side (Pikachu didn't know anything about the night Ash spent with Scotty). Hesitantly, Ash walked towards the park, not knowing how to handle the situation he was in. He soon saw the park and Gary sitting on the swings looking blankly towards the east. Ash walked up to him slowly. Gary's head turned. He saw Ash and his eyes lit up.

"Hey Ash!" he said with a big smile.

"Hey Gary..." muttered Ash, rubbing the back of his head. Gary ran up to him and gave him a big embrace. Gary had grown a little in the past year. His voice was a little deeper. Gary was wearing a plain black shirt and some blue jeans. His white teeth were showing because of his big smile. Pikachu just watched the two boys hug and whispered a "Pika-Pi" under his breath.

"How ya been, Ash?"

"Ha, good I guess."

"You never mentioned on the phone how your Indigo League battles went. How were they?"

"Oh, not too good. I got creamed in the second round. Luckily Pikachu was able to put up a fight to keep it from being an embarrassment."

"Chu," interjected Pikachu. Gary smiled.

"Well that's okay, Ash. At least were together again. We can spend the next few months together, you know, just hangin' out... and doing other stuff."

"Yeah, that'd be nice..."

"So what do you wanna do now? I asked Gramps and I got the whole day off."

Ash rubbed his head again and looked at the ground. Gary sensed something was wrong. Ash looked back up at Gary with his brown eyes. The sun shined down on them.

"What's wrong Ash?" inquired Gary.

"You know when I told you I didn't sleep with anyone on the phone?" answered Ash.

"Yeah."

"Well... I lied. I met a boy... his name was Scotty. I slept with him..." Gary's face became confused, then sad, then serious, all in a moment, the longest moment that Ash ever experienced. He saw Gary's face change emotions. He regretted not telling him, sleeping with Scotty, and leaving Gary in the first place.

"Why?" asked Gary.

"I don't know why," answered Ash, "I was lonely. I was away from you, and couldn't talk to you. I needed you, but couldn't have you."

"But you promised me you would..." Gary didn't finish his sentence. His voice cracked. Ash knew what he meant.

"I know I did," said Ash. A lump started forming in his throat. He had hurt his friend. "I wish I had never left you."

The conversation paused. Pikachu sensed the dialogue between the two getting serious, and backed away a little bit.

"Gary... I know I hurt you... but can we still be friends?" asked Ash with sincerity. It took Gary a few moments to answer, but those moments felt like hours to Ash. His guilt slowed time and never would he again feel this feeling. He saw the hurt in Gary and never wanted to see it again.

"No," stated Gary with finality, "I gave up our dream of traveling together and you traveled by yourself. I asked you to do the same I would do for you. I didn't sleep with anyone. You promised me you would do the same, and you couldn't keep that promise. Not only that, you lied to me. I don't know if we can still be friends... I don't think we'll be friends again."

"Gary?" whimpered Ash. He was hurt by his friend's words. He never expected Gary to say that to him. He took Gary's friendship for granted. That sweet, sweet friendship, the same one that Ash had known since he began knowing things. Gary was always there for Ash and to hear him throw away their friendship, it hurt Ash – but it actually hurt Gary more to say it. Ash would never know that.

Gary looked at Ash. He saw him beaten, bloodied, and crying. He saw the sadness in Ash's eyes. He saw what his words had done to him. He wanted to say sorry, but something prevented him from saying it. He started backing away. He wanted to take back the words – the words that were born in his hot breath. Born to hurt. Gary gave one more look at Ash. Emerald eyes met brown. Again Gary wanted to say sorry... but he didn't. Gary turned around, and walked away. The two departed with regret deeply rooted in them. One of them would regret their actions for years to come and it would eat at their heart, making them miserable.

Ash saw Gary walk away from him. Not only did he see his best friend walk away, he saw the closest person in his life walk away. Even though the sun was shining just a few minutes ago, storm clouds rolled over, covering the sun. Droplets of water fell from the sky. Warmth seemed to have left the world. Ash looked down at Pikachu. Pikachu was crying

"Pi-"

 **"*sniff*** Come one buddy," said Ash with a tear streaking down his cheek, "let's go home."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't know when chapter 5 will be up. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Ash and Gary's friendship dissipated. Ash stayed in Pallet Town for two weeks with his mother, helping her around the house. During those two weeks he tried to repair their friendship, but pig-headed Gary wouldn't listen and would shut down Ash, ignoring the kind words that Ash had to say. After those two weeks were up, Ash had enough. So what if Gary wanted to be a jerk. Let him be one. Maybe their friendship would never be able to be repaired. Besides, Prof. Oak had a propositi since Ash did such a good job on the Kanto PokeDex, he was the perfect candidate. Ash left Pallet Town in a bitter-sweet mood. He was glad to go on another adventure, but he was also sad to leave bitter Gary. Gary—so filled with bitterness and anger... also hurt and confusion. Maybe Gary would be willing to make amends when he returned from Johto.

Ash and Pikachu took the ferry to Johto and arrived in New Bark Town. When he arrived there he met with Prof. Elm, a friend of Oak's, and received his first Johto Pokemon from him. It was Totodile. With his first Johto Pokemon in hand Ash headed to Cherrygrove City, starting his objective to fill the PokeDex, and also his other objective to beat the Silver League. On his way to Cherrygrove City Ash ran into Brock and Misty, the two gym trainers from Kanto. They were there together studying Pokemon and raising them. Ash didn't want to be alone on this journey so the raven-haired boy asked the two if they wanted travel with him around Johto. They accepted and the three headed out of Cherrygrove City together, to travel around the new, foreign region.

 **Six months later...**

The three friends were now in Olivine City and Ash was turning thirteen. Brock and Misty and all of the three trainers' Pokemon were helping celebrate it. They were hanging out in a PokeCenter in a private room where all of the Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs. Ash was sitting at a table with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was blowing out the thirteen candles on his chocolate cake and Pikachu was helping him. All of the Pokemon, Brock, and Misty gave a cheer as the candles were extinguished and immediately after that Brock started cutting the cake into pieces.

"We ordered the biggest cake so everybody should be able to get a piece," stated Brock cutting the final pieces. He served the first slice to Ash.

"This cake looks amazing, Brock!" exclaimed Ash as he sliced a plastic fork through the cake. It was a two layer chocolate cake with fudge in the middle and on the top. Soon everybody in the room were eating a piece and there was a loud collective sound of eating. There was a smile on everyone's face. The cake was big enough for everyone to have seconds, so they did so gladly. After eating, all of the Pokemon took a snooze. Brock, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were all hanging out on a couch, recollecting about their Pokemon journey so far.

"This journey has been amazing," said Misty gleefully, "I'm really glad we all met up. This is an experience that I'll never forget." The tomboy moved closer to Ash. She looked into his eyes, her blue ones filled with strange feelings. Ash looked away from her awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. Ash liked Misty as a friend, but didn't want anything romantic from it. He didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him. It was painful to her—for her to give signs to him—and for him to ignore them. Ash did feel bad about it, but he just wasn't attracted to her. He was attracted to boys—especially Gary, but Gary was being an idiot. An ignorant, beautiful idiot.

"Yeah, I'm glad I left Pewter City and went on this adventure," agreed Brock, "I've learned so much more about Pokemon, and I have become a master chef ever since I started cooking for all of you."

"I feel like I've become a better trainer while here in Johto," said Ash, "I was able to beat Jasmine pretty easy. I feel like I can beat the Silver League, don't you, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said jubilantly. The three friends talked for a little while longer until nature called and Ash had to go to the bathroom. He left the private party room and headed to the Pokemon Center's public restroom. There were three stalls in the restroom. He walked into the middle stall and locked the door. He pulled down his black skinny jeans and then his blue boxers. When he pulled down his boxers he noticed his cock was hard.

"I hate it when this happens," muttered Ash quietly to himself, "they never go away until I jerk off. I don't think there is anyone else in here. Well... I guess here goes nothing." He took his hard-on into his hand and started jerking it back and forth. He began moaning. He jerked off pretty frequently—every time he got an erection—and enjoyed it. Ash needed to release tension down there somehow since he wasn't by getting fucked by Gary. When he did jerk off, he often thought of Gary. Gary, that emerald-eyed, sexy beast of a jerk. He was such a jerk. Gary would never know how much he hurt Ash, but in contrast, Ash would never know how much Gary felt bad about what he did. Gary. Oh Gary. Oh he would feel like such an idiot in such a short time.

With Gary's pale, smooth body in Ash mind, he was nearing his climax. He imagined Gary taking Ash and putting him on the bed, rubbing his body and whispering soft, affectionate words in to Ash's ear and then kissing him on the cheeks. Oh Ash wanted Gary back. Gary the jerk. Gary the idiot. Ash moaned louder and couldn't hear someone enter the restroom. Ash gave out a moan which echoed throughout the restroom. The other person heard it. Ash stopped jerking off when he heard a soft, silvery voice say: "Is someone in here?"

Ash panicked. He stopped jerking in hopes of not cumming, but it was too late. He erupted and shots of semen flew everywhere in the stall. The orgasm was so good Ash had to give out another little sound. He started drooling and his eyes were almost inside his head. Again the silvery voice called out: "What's going on?" Ash waited a few moments before relying back.

"Nothing," panted Ash.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," replied the voice. Ash hadn't heard a voice that attractive for a while. There was a part of him that wanted to see the angelic face that went with the silvery voice. Ash did not reply back to the stranger. He thought the stranger left but was proven wrong when the voice's owner crawled under the stall's door and popped up in front of Ash. Ash, sitting on the toilet seat, was surprised by the stranger and gave out a little scream and cupped his penis with his hands. The stranger looked around and saw the stains of semen around the stall.

"I was right. It wasn't nothing," the stranger said. The strangers was as attractive as his voice. He had a light skin tone and spiky hair, colored like cherries with a cowlick in the back. His eyes were a bright red, like a lollipop. His skin was smooth and had a small spattering of freckles speckled around his face. The stranger had a sexy smile on him. He had his hands in pockets. The boy was a year Ash's senior. Ash started to melt when he saw him. Ash's cheeks became the color of roses.

"Go away," said Ash averting his gaze away from the boy and locking it in the corner. He was still cupping his penis.

"All right," said the boy, "can't be mad because I got curious. Just wanted to see what was going on. Seems like a lot was." He said the last part with a smirk on his face. He crawled under the door and left the restroom, forgetting the reason why he went in there in the first place. Ash cleaned up the stall, saving the janitor a strange job.

Ash finished his business and walked out of the restroom with happy jive in his walk. He felt good. The only type of good that feel on your birthday. He was walking through the main room of the Pokemon Center when he felt a hand grasp his arm from behind.

"Come over here," said the same silvery voice. Ash was dragged to a corner with a potted fern next to him. The cherry-haired boy from before blocked his way from escaping. He looked at him with his piercing candy colored eyes with his arms crossed. The look he gave to Ash made the birthday boy's heart melt. The older boy's eyes were as sharp as daggers, and peered into Ash's own eyes, and looked over his desires. It gave Ash a strange feeling. A feeling he liked.

"I'm Cody," said the boy, his sexy smirk forming on his face, "what's your name?"

"Ash," Ash told hesitantly.

"Ash, this may sound a little weird, but you're the sexiest boy I've met. I wanna have sex with you," admitted Cody.

"W – what?!" said Ash a little louder than he should.

"Calm down there, Jethro. Keep it down would you?"

"I'm sorry. Just not a question I hear everyday."

"Really... I thought a beautiful boy like you would hear it every hour... no matter. What do you say? I can tell you're feeling a lot of tension from what I saw earlier."

"How to you even know I'm gay?" queried Ash. It was a trick question. Anyone could tell Ash was gay.

"I heard you moan 'Gary' in the bathroom while you were beating off furiously to him," answered Cody with a grin on his face, "come on cutie. Just say you wanna do it. You're promiscuous like me."

"Uhh... well..." stuttered Ash rubbing his head. Ash didn't know how to handle Cody's amorous advances. He wanted to have sex. It had been so long. But Gary, sweet Gary. Ash saw how Gary reacted the last time Ash fucked with someone that wasn't him, but Gary was an idiot, a dumb idiot that threw away Ash's love. Gary didn't want Ash anymore, so there was no consequence to having sex with Cody.

No. Ash decided no. He wanted to mend his friendship with his former best friend and having sex again with someone else wouldn't help it.

"No," said Ash, " I can't."

"* **scoff** * Come on," said the candy-eyed boy, "it'll just be a couple of hours. And I'll do all the hard work."

"No. I need to fix things with my friend, and having sex with a stranger isn't going to help me," stated Ash. Ash started to walk away when fourteen year old Cody grabbed his arm again.

"Hey, you're a Pokemon trainer right?" inquired Cody.

"Yeah," answered Ash.

"And a pretty good one I assume—you just give me the feeling that you're a good trainer.

"I've got six badges in Johto and eight in Kanto."

"So you're pretty good. Well, I have another proposition for you: we have a 3-on-3 Pokemon battle and if I come out as the victor, you and I have sex."

"And if you lose?"

"I'll give you a king's rock. Pretty good item, no?" said Cody with a sexy smirk as he flashed the king's rock in front of Ash.. His candy eyes sparkled. Ash had been looking for a king's rock for a long time and here was Cody, offering it up if Ash won a battle, which he was most likely to do. Ash was hardly ever beaten by random trainers and so he was confident in his ability to beat Cody. Ash thought about the offer for a couple of moments.

"I'll take your offer," said Ash.

"Nice! Meet me on Olivine Beach tonight at 11, and be ready for your asshole to get destroyed," said Cody adding that last part playfully. Cody walked away with a beaming smile on his freckled face. Ash was sure the only thing getting destroyed would be Cody's Pokemon. But he was wrong as he would soon find out.

Ash returned back to the private room where he found Brock and Misty playing with the Pokemon.

"What took you so long, Ash?" asked Misty rubbing her Politoed's belly.

"Oh, I met someone. I'm gonna have a battle with him later tonight," said Ash.

"Pika?"

 **On Olivine Beach at 11 P.M.**

Ash was walking on the beach barefooted, sinking his toes into the pristine, white sand, which still, surprisingly, had a little warmth from the sun. There was a full moon out that night, and not a single cloud was in the sky. Pikachu was lazily walking behind Ash, following his tracks. There was a warm wind and a peaceful feeling in the air. That peaceful feeling would soon disappear when the battle between the two boys would begin. Ash walked a little bit more along the beach, wondering where Cody was. He heard the waves crash upon the shore and the distant cry of flying-type Pokemon.

Ash decided to sit down on the sand, with Pikachu cuddling up next to him. He looked out onto the ocean and saw the reflection of the moon on the ocean. It was a beautiful summer's night. The same kind of night when Ash and Gary realized how in love they were. They were still in love, though Gary would deny it, but Ash still loved Gary openly. Ash looked at the moon's reflection and thought of Gary. Gary. Emerald-eyed Gary. Him and Gary would get back together one day, and the time they spent hating each other would become a distant, terrible memory and the memory would turn into a dusty powder, falling to the ground and being blown away by the wind.

"Pika-Pi," said Pikachu alerting Ash that someone was approaching. It was Cody in his white hoody. His body was silhouetted by the faint illumination on the moon.

"Hey Ash you ready?" asked Cody, excited for the battle.

"Yeah, I'm ready for the king's rock," said cocky Ash getting off the ground. The two kicked out a makeshift area on the sand and were ready for the battle.

"I'll send out my first Pokemon," said Cody grabbing a Pokeball, "I choose Granbull!" Cody threw out the Pokeball and a Granbull formed on the arena. The Pokemon let out an intimidating cry.

"Granbull, eh?" muttered quietly to himself and Pikachu, "let's go Hitmontop!" Ash threw out a Pokemon and the fighting type Pokemon appeared. Hitmontop and Granbull stared each other down intensely. Ash was the first one to give an attack.

"Double kick, Hitmontop!" shouted Ash. The fighting-type went up to the Granbull and kicked it in the face two time dealing massive damage.

"Growl!" demanded Cody. Granbull let out a menacing cry that could be heard across the whole beach. Hitmontop was a little intimidated and backed down.

"Let's give them a take down, Granbull," Cody dictated pointing his finger at Hitmontop. Granbull ran up to its opponent and forced it to the ground giving Hitmontop and itself damage. Granbull was now pretty weak and one more hit could knock it out.

"Give it another double kick," said Ash. Hitmontop did so and Granbull was knocked out. Cody returned Granbull and threw out another Pokemon. This time Espeon.

"Espeon, let's use calm mind," said Cody. Espeon started meditating and raised its special attack and special defense.

"Hit'em with a quick attack!" directed Ash. Hitmontop quickly ran up to Espeon and tackled it.

"Another calm mind!" shouted Cody. Again Espeon meditated and raised up its power.

"Another quick attack!" Hitmontop charged Espeon.

"Recover the damage." Espeon was healed of all the damage that was given to it.

"Now use psychic!" Espeon unleashed the powerful attack, now even more powerful thanks to Espeon's raised stats. Hitmontop stood no chance. Ash returned Hitmontop and sent out Croconaw.

"Give that Espeon a crunch!" said Ash hoping that the Espeon would be taken down. Croconaw gave the attack, but Espeon survived. Ash was in trouble.

"Thundershock!" Cody dictated.

"Thundershock?!" exclaimed Ash. He didn't expect the Espeon to have that attack. Espeon zapped Croconaw and knocked it out in one hit. Ash was now down a Pokemon.

"Pika..." muttered Pikachu.

"I know you can take him," said Ash.

"Pika-Pi!" affirmed Pikachu. Pikachu ran onto the arena and was ready to deal with Espeon.

"Espeon use protect," ordered Cody. A shield surrounded Espeon. Pikachu gave a thundershock but no damage was given

"Recover your damage," Cody demanded. Espeon recovered its damage and was almost at full health. Ash was frustrated.

"Thundershock!" shouted Ash. Pikachu gave out a loud cry and attacked Espeon with the electric-type attack. It would've taken out Espeon if it wasn't for its boosted defense.

"Psychic!" shouted Cody. Espeon attacked and almost took out Pikachu. Pikachu endured the attack. Ash ordered Pikachu to counterattack with a quick attack. Espeon dodged it.

"Finish it off with psybeam!" demanded Cody. Espeon attacked. Pikachu was defeated. Cody won the battle. A smile was on Cody's face. Ash could faintly see it in the light of the moon. Espeon was returned to its Pokeball. Cody walked up to Ash and Pikachu, who was lying on the sand, fainted.

"Here's a revive," offered Cody giving Ash a small white candy. Ash took it and gave it to Pikachu. Pikachu was revived and beaming. He looked at Ash with a smile.

"So..." muttered Cody rubbing the back of his head, "you gonna..."

Cody was wondering if Ash was gonna go through with the deal the two made. He looked at Ash who took a moment to respond. Ash had amatory desires deep inside him that needed to be fulfilled, but there was also a part of him that still wanted to be faithful to Gary. Gary. Gary wasn't here. Gary doesn't need to know. Gary didn't care about Ash anymore. Gary appeared to Ash in his mind trying to talk to him. Ash pushed away Gary. He pushed him to the ground and spat on him. Ash did the same Gary did to him. Ash didn't care about Gary anymore, but he would again by the end of the night.

"A deal is a deal," said Ash, "where do you wanna do it?"

"Sweet! We can do it at my uncle house. He's gone and I'm house sitting for him," said Cody. Cody and Ash left the beach and walked for fifteen minutes until they reached Cody's uncle's house. It was near the beach and fairly secluded. It was on top of a small cliff and had a few pine trees surrounding it. It was a small house that was just one story tall and had a brown shingle roof. Ash and Cody walked up to the door walked into the house after Cody unlocked it. Cody turned on the lights and illuminated the house, revealing a hallway that led to a kitchen and a living room. There was also a door that led to a master bedroom.

"Where do you wanna do it?" asked Cody pointing to the living room and the bedroom.

"The bedroom," said Ash.

"Sounds good," agreed Cody. Cody took Ash's arms and led him to the bedroom. Pikachu followed them.

"Go lay on the couch in the living room, Pikachu," demanded Ash, "rest up."

"Pika?" questioned Pikachu. Pikachu went and jumped up on the couch and took a snooze while his master would have an interesting night. Cody locked the door to the master bedroom and turned on low-lit lights that illuminated the room with a faint yellow light. The room had a big, king-sized bed near the middle with a blue comforter on it. There were paintings of Pokemon and a painting of Mahogany Town on the walls which were painted navy blue. There was a large glass window in the middle of the right wall, which had curtains covering it of course. The room had a nice, cozy feeling about it and was pleasant to be in.

"I'll take over and do all the hard work," said Cody, "You just relax, but first take off your clothes." Cody unzipped his white hoody and took it off. He peeled off the white t-shirt he was wearing as well as his black belt. He took off his black skinny jeans and his socks and shoes. All that was left were his white briefs. Ash took off his blue shirt, his black skinny jeans, his socks and shoes and was left in his red boxers.

Ash didn't have a boner when he took off his clothes, but once he stated eyeing Cody's body an erection sprung up immediately. The cherry-haired boy had a nice physique. His abs, his legs, and his biceps were defined. His light skin was smooth like a girl's. Ash noticed Cody's huge bulge that protruded out of his tight briefs. Ash began to melt seeing Cody's sexy body. He felt hot in the head and almost started to swoon. The first one to take off their underwear was Ash. He took off his red boxers and showed off his five inch cock to Cody, Cody became uncomfortable in his lower region so he took off his white briefs. The candy-eyed boy revealed his throbbing six inch erection to Ash who started to drool at the sight of it. Ash wanted to get on his knees and start worshiping it. Cody's cock looked like Gary's which provoked memories of Gary in Ash's mind.

"Get on the bed and close your eyes," demanded Cody. Curious to see what Cody had in store, Ash got on to the bed and closed his eyes without question. Being the submissive one was a turn on to Ash and made him feel even more horny.

"Keep your eyes closed. I'm gonna do something." Cody got on top of Ash making it impossible for him to get up. He took one of Ash's wrists and wrapped it to the bedpost with a rope he had.

"Uh, what are you doing!?" exclaimed Ash, peeking open one eye.

"Doing something I've been wanting to do for a long time," Cody told, quickly grabbing Ash's other wrist and tying it up as well. Unsure what Cody had in mind he went still went along with everything. His wrists hurt a little bit, but he didn't want to complain about it. Cody grabbed a bottle of lube from under the bed along with something else. Cody showed off a black, eight inch dildo to Ash, making the submissive boy start to sweat a little. Cody squeezed a some lube onto the dildo, rubbed it all over it. He gave Ash a couple of kisses on the neck and cheeks. He told Ash to prepare. Cody spread Ash's legs apart.

"I can tell you've been with you're fair share of boys before, but I doubt any of them have been this big. This'll probably reach places that haven't been touched yet," said Cody. Cody slowly forced in the dildo all the way, making Ash squirm a little. Ash could feel himself feel even harder the more the dildo went inside him.

"It's so big," moaned raven-haired Ash. Back and forth Cody forced the dildo making Ash moan and groan with pleasure the whole time. Ash bit his lip and closed his eyes and the feeling of bliss overtook him. With one hand Cody forced the dildo back and forth, and with the other he rubbed Ash's hard, rosy colored nipples. The only other person who treated Ash this good was Gary and there was a part of him that imagined that it was Gary that was doing this to him and he loved it. A few moments later Cody stopped using the dildo and threw it on the ground and loud noise followed. He took Ash's hard cock into his hands and started stroking it.

"Why'd you stop?" asked a panting Ash. Cody didn't answer and instead put Ash's cock into his mouth. Ash threw his head back and closed his eyes again and moaned while the cherry-haired boy sucked his throbbing member. Cody licked the head of Ash's cock and massaged his navel. Ash squirmed and shivered uncontrollably.

"Cody, I'm gonna—I'm gonna cum!" Ash exclaimed while shaking with pleasure. Cody stopped and string after string of Ash's cum shot all over himself and the room. Ash's torso and face were covered in his gooey white substance as well as the headboard of the bed. After all that, and exhausted Ash moaned. His cock went flaccid.

"Wow.. you had a lot stored in you," said a shocked Cody, "I've never seen so much shot out before."

"What are you gonna do next?" asked Ash, still tied up defenselessly and looking

"You'll soon feel it," said Cody. He got off the bed, put on a condom. grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his penis. He rubbed his cock to get it all over. He got back on the bed and teased Ash by only protruding in the head of his member.

"It's my turn to feel good now," stated Cody looking into Ash's eyes. Ash loved seeing the silhouette of the cherry-haired boy on top of him and seeing his light colored skin slightly illuminated by the soft lights.. Ash relaxed and let Cody do all the hard work. Cody began thrusting his cock back and forth in Ash's still tight asshole. He stroked and petted Ash's face. Ash began moaning again with glee. Ash could feel himself get hard again. Cody started kissing Ash's neck. Cody was nice, loving, sensual. Ash thought he would make a great partner for someone in the future. Ash was getting close to cumming without even touching himself.

"You're still so tight..." panted Cody who was now sweating, "you feel amazing..."

"I've never felt so good before," Ash moaned. He lied He of course felt better with Gary, but Cody didn't need to know that. Cody continued thrusting, this time with a faster pace. Both of the boys grew closer to their climaxes.

"Ash, I'm gonna cum..."

"Me too..."

"Let's do it together..." Cody pulled out of Ash and ripped off the condom.

The cherry-haired boy and the boy the with coffee colored eyes both erupted. Shots of semen flowed out of them and all over each other. Ash's cum spewed all over Cody's sweaty body and Ash was covered by Cody's hot, sticky semen. Cody collapsed next to Ash.

"Ha! That wasn't too bad," panted Cody slapping the side of Ash's ass.

"Yeah... I haven't got any in a while. I really needed it," Ash said. Cody kissed Ash's cheeks and then got off the bed.

"Uh, hey! You gonna let me off this bed?" questioned Ash.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." Cody went and untied Ash from the bedpost. Ash sat up on the bed, hugged his knees and placed his chin on his kneecaps. He looked admiringly at sweet Cody. Cody noticed Ash vetting him and gazed back at Ash. The tan boy asked Cody a question.

"What made you want to do that to me."

"Oh, you mean tying you up?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, haha! Well, it was sorta a way for me to resolve something."

"What?"

"Nosy eh!" Cody was of course joking and threw a charismatic smile towards Ash. He continued.

"Well, about a year ago, I was walking back to my house from my friend's house and I noticed that someone was following me. He was maybe about sixteen, taller and stronger than me. At first I didn't think anything of it, but I got kinda nervous when he continued following me. I saw another person walking up to me. I realized that I was caught in a trap and stopped walking. The two boys both grabbed my shoulders and we started walking me the other way.

'Don't worry, kid.' the first boy told me.

'Comply with us and you'll be home by your bedtime.' the second added.

"They walked me to a house on the west side of town and walked me inside. One of them locked the door and the other walked me into a bedroom. They tied me up on the bed and fucked me with a dildo. Then one of them put their dick in my mouth and the other fucked me. That was how I lost my virginity. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy, but I would've preferred that I lost my virginity with someone I loved. I promised myself that I would perform these acts with someone else, as long as they were willing to have sex. When I saw you I thought you looked kinda cute so I wanted to have sex with you. You seemed to enjoy being tied up and fucked more than I did, but I still feel justified. Well this was a fun evening!"

"Thanks for one of the best evenings I've had in a while," said Ash.

"No problem. If we ever meet again, we can do this again," offered Cody.

The two boys, cleaned up, got their clothes back on and walked out of the house. Pikachu joined them. The two boys said their goodbyes.

"Thanks for the battle, and all the fun," said the lightly freckled boy smiling at Ash. His sexy grin always made Ash feel a little giddy on the inside.

"See ya!" Ash said, starting to depart from the house with Pikachu right by his side.

"Wait, hold on before you go," said Cody. Ash stopped and turned around. "Take this." Cody threw Ash the king's rock.

"What's this for?"

"Eh, I just wanted you to have it. You'd probably get more use out of it than I would."

"Thanks." Ash waved goodbye and walked away from the house.

Ash felt good and bad after the evening. Even though he wasn't devoted to Gary, he still felt bad for being with someone else. A part of him felt sick. That part of him was black, ill, and shriveled up. It needed life. His friendship with Gary was beginning to dissipate and die. He would try revive it when he got back to Kanto. He felt terrible about what he had done, but all the remorse and regret in the world couldn't stop him from doing what he loved doing—having sex. He hated himself because of it. The image of Gary in his mind that he beat up appeared to him again. Ash looked upon him and felt sad. He offered his hand to Gary. Ash wanted more than ever to fix his relationship with the emerald-eyed boy.

He returned to the Pokemon Center and fell asleep, dreaming countless, empty dreams, none of which he would remember by morning.

 **Three months later...**

Ash returned back to Pallet Town after his attempt to win in the Silver League and his homecoming was celebrated by his mother, Mr. Mime, and Prof. Oak. Prof. Oak took Ash's PokeDex to obtain information about Johto Pokemon.

"I'll have this thing back to you by tomorrow," said the professor waving the red device in front of Ash. After eating a piece of delicious cake that Ash's mom made for the homecoming, he left and returned back to the laboratory.

"Hey Oak, do you know where Gary is?" Ash questioned Prof. Oak as the old man was one his way out.

"He should be around town somewhere—probably at the park," the professor answered. The door closed and Ash was left with his mom and the Mr. Mime. A few minutes later Ash told his mom that he was going to visit Gary. He left behind Pikachu at the house and went to the park. When he arrived at the park, the boy he was looking for was sitting on the swings like he always did. It was early evening. The low-hanging, yellow, autumn sun was casting a golden hue over everything, and it bleached Gary's light brown hair. There was a light breeze that rustled through the leaves of the grand, tall trees and slightly propelled Gary's swing forward. Ash walked up slowly to Gary. The emerald-eyed boy heard him approach. Gary turned his curious head towards Ash.

Gary had sunburned cheeks and forehead. His eyes sparkled in the sun like they always did. The sight of his best friend and the nostalgic feel of the park where he had so many good memories made Ash smile. He couldn't help it. Gary, however, wasn't smiling. His countenance was a serious one, and there was a slight frown on it. Ash hated seeing Gary's frown. The negativity of Gary overwhelmed Ash and made him forget what to say. There was a moment of silence between the two boys. It was the most awkward moment Ash felt. To the raven-haired boy's surprise, it was Gary who was the first one to talk.

"Hey," muttered Gary blandly.

"Oh, uh, hey," replied Ash.

"How ya been?" asked Gary whose tone was opaque.

"Decent. Got destroyed in the Silver League," Ash answered. This only got a grunt in response from Gary. The discourse paused. Ash picked it up again.

"Gary," he started, "I know I hurt you, but you're my best friend—I don't wanna have any harsh feelings between us."

Gary didn't respond. Ash proceeded.

"Uh, I still want us to be friends... do you? Please. I've had this weird feeling inside me when we've been apart." Gary sighed, rolled his eyes, and spoke, his face more serious than ever.

" I don't know, Ash. I want to, but then I remember what you did behind my back. What you did really hurt me, and I don't think you know how much.

"Believe me Gary, I know," Ash pleaded. Gary continued.

"I don't know if that's true," said Gary. He paused, sighed and looked intensely into Ash's eyes. He spoke again.

"We might be able to be friends again, but I need you to tell me something... did you go behind my back again? Did you sleep with someone else in Johto?"

Ash closed his eyes and and depressed internally. He wouldn't lie to Gary. He couldn't. Gary deserved better from him.

"Yes," Ash told truthfully. Gary looked away from Ash and into the sky. He hoped that Ash would lie. He wanted to be friends with Ash again, but he wouldn't admit it to Ash... or even to himself.

"Okay. Goodbye. I can't do this," said Gary. He got off the swing, and curtly walked away from Ash. The raven-haired boy was shocked. He seemed to have lost Gary. He saw his best friend walk away. He wanted to run up to Gary, turn him around and touch his lips with an ineffably loving kiss. He didn't. He let Gary walk away from him until the emerald-eyed boy disappeared in the distance.

 **Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Don't know when Chapter 6 will be up.**

 **EDIT- So thanks to all the fans of the series:Thank you for reading! Unfortunately I am very busy right now with school therefore this series will be going on a hiatus for a while. I'm hoping to put up the next chapter sometime in late May. Thank you for taking the time to read-it really means a lot.**


End file.
